My Christmas Gift Is You
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: AU: Little!Jack has a very important question to ask Yan-Yan on their first Christmas together, a question never-to-be-forgotten that Jack follows up on years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **My Christmas Gift Is You

**Fandoms: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Pairings/Characters: **Little!Jack/Little!Ianto, Real!Jack/Diane, Tommy/River, Jack/Ianto, 10th Doctor/Tosh, Rhys/Kathy, Andy/Donna, Mickey/Martha, John/Owen, 9th Doctor/Sarah Jane, Wilf/Estelle

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Little!Jack has a very important question to ask Yan-Yan on their first Christmas together, a question never-to-be-forgotten that Jack follows up on years later.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

**Beta: **royalladyemma

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was Christmas Eve, and it was the perfect night for a Christmas miracle; the air was crisp and clean, and the sky was studded with a million shining stars. As they had for decades past, Wilf and Estelle were hosting their annual Christmas Party for the neighbourhood.

Little Jack was quite nervous, and it was so much more than wondering if he was on Santa's Nice List or on the jolly old man's Naughty List. Jack Harkness had a special question to ask his Yan-Yan, and the _only_ thing he wanted for Christmas was for his Yan-Yan to say 'yes'.

Watching their son chew his lower lip as he paced back and fourth in front of the window, Jack and Diane shared a knowing look; their son was not acting like himself and they were quite sure that it had something to do with Ianto and his Christmas present.

One evening a few weeks back, after tucking his namesake into bed, Jack Harkness, Sr., had shared with Diane the story of taking his son shopping. They had spent the morning downtown, peering into shop windows and scouring their shelves for just the right thing. Jack smiled indulgently as he remembered how thoughtfully his boy had judged every toy around him, examining each one with great care. Jack Jr. had been on a very important mission: find his Yan-Yan the _perfect_ Christmas gift. Despite their best efforts to find something, his son had rejected everything he found and they returned home, one tired father and one sad little boy. Then suddenly, just a few days later young Jack had appeared in the kitchen door and had proudly announced that he had found his Yan-Yan the perfect Christmas gift. No matter how many Christmas cookies they tried to bribe him with, Jack wouldn't tell them, or anyone else, what it was.

Their musings were cut short by a forceful demand, "Can we go now! Yan-Yan is waiting for me!" An adorable scowl had appeared on Jack's face as he gazed up at his parents and he tapped his little trainer-clad foot in annoyance.

Diane fought hard not to laugh at her son's expression; it would seem he had gotten over his nervousness quite fast with the need to see Ianto. "Of course, we can't keep Yan-Yan waiting." She agreed and a tiny laugh did escape her lips when her son beamed at her and nodded his head before bouncing to the door. Diane turned to her husband with hands on her hips. "Well, get a move on! I'm dying to find out what Jack got Yan-Yan," she demanded before following her son.

Jack Sr. just shook his head fondly as he followed after the two most important people in his life; he had to admit that he was a little curious as to what Jack had gotten Ianto for Christmas.

* * *

><p>Ianto was disappointed when he got to Grandma Estelle and Grandpa Wilf's house to discover that Jack wasn't there yet, and he clutched Jack's present close to his body as he moved to put it under the tree.<p>

Tommy followed his son and watched as Ianto carefully placed the blue wrapped gift down amongst the other gaily-wrapped presents. "Don't worry; Jack will be here any minute," Tommy reassured his son as the little boy stood back and surveyed the beautiful decorated tree.

As if summoned by magic the doorbell rang, and with only the Harkness' missing from the gathering, Wilf thought it rather safe to announce that it was more than likely them. "The rest of our family has arrived!" and he flung open the front door with a flourish.

Tommy smiled as he watched Ianto's eyes light up with happiness as he scrambled out of the living room and back into the foyer.

"Yan-Yan!" Jack made a beeline straight for Ianto the moment his eyes landed on his beloved little Welshman.

"Jack! You're here!" Ianto cried as Jack's little body wrapped around his and Ianto buried his head into Jack's shoulder.

Their little greeting drew the crowd as women alike loved to coo and awe over their little romance; after all, it wasn't everyday that people got to watch true love right as it happened.

Jack Sr. knew he was going to get nasty looks from all the women as he spoke up, "Jack, how about we take off your jacket and then you can go play with Ianto?"

With the utmost reluctance, Jack and Ianto forced themselves to break their hug and allow Jack's dad to remove his coat. Jack Sr. could feel the women all glaring angrily at his back.

Once free of his jacket, Jack took Ianto's hand in his as he lead him away from the others; he wanted to give Ianto is Christmas present before he lost his nerve.

Watching them go John Sr. turned to Jack. "What's that all about?" He asked the question on all their minds.

Jack smiled. "I think Jack is going to give Ianto his Christmas present, right now." The men had barely blinked before the women shot forward to watch what was sure to be the highlight of the night. No one was surprised to see River and Diane ready with cameras in hand.

Seeing no one around the Christmas tree, Jack led Ianto over there and stood him just so next to a particularly pretty branch. Taking a deep breath as he fumbled to take something out of his pocket, he looked at Ianto with sudden shyness. "Yan, when we get older, will you marry me?" and he held up a little plastic container with the toy ring inside to Ianto.

A dark blush came over Ianto's cheeks even as a smile spread across his face. "Yes, Jack, I will marry you," he accepted with all the solemnity a four-year-old could muster.

The smile that lit Jack's face outshone the sun as he pulled his Ianto into a hug and gave him a great big kiss on the cheek.

"Ohhh, that is so sweet." The women cooed as one as they observed the scene and cameras flashed as they caught the precious moment for posterity.

Letting out a hearty laugh John clapped both Tommy and Jack on their backs. "Better get saving now; I have a feeling that this is one marriage proposal that will definitely happen again in the future!" He grinned mischievously at his friends.

Tommy sent John a mock glare before grinning just as broadly at something over John's shoulder. "I'd take your own advice," and he turned John around just in time for him to see his own son get a kiss on the cheek from Tosh. It was hard not to miss the blush that stained John Jr. cheeks as a second round of camera flashes went off, recording yet another blossoming romance.

"Might save time and money to have a double wedding," Wilf spoke up and then with a chuckle he ducked an elbow from Estelle. "Just trying to help!"

Lost in their own little world, Jack and Ianto paid no attention to what was going on around them. When they finally broke their hug, Jack copied the move he'd seen in his mom's kissing movies and he placed the ring on Ianto's finger. Then, following another move he'd seen on the telly, he lifted Ianto's little hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it, just like he'd been practicing in the mirror. Jack hoped that everybody would now realise that Yan-Yan was his, now and forever.

"Would you like to open your gift now?" Ianto asked softly. Jack eagerly nodded his head; he knew that he would love whatever Ianto got him simply because it was from his Yan-Yan.

Tightening his grip on Jack's hand Ianto led Jack around to the other side of the tree where his gift waited for him. Picking it up Ianto handed it to Jack with a blush on his face. "I hope you like it," Ianto whispered shyly.

Jack tore into Ianto's present with growing excitement. "Wow!" he whispered as he stared at the specially-framed photo of him and Ianto. It was one that River had taken earlier that summer, when the large extended family had gotten together for a big picnic in Bute Park. The boys had been holding hands as they stood by the duck pond; they'd been too busy looking at each other to see Ianto's mom point her ever-present camera their way. "I love it, Yan-Yan!" He brushed a kiss across Ianto's red cheek; now he could look at his Yan-Yan whenever he was missing him.

"Jack, I have one more gift for you." Ianto spoke up softly and Jack blinked at his Yan-Yan, wondering what else he could give him. Taking a deep breath, Ianto closed the distance between them with three short steps and he placed a gentle kiss on Jack's lips. Backing away quickly Ianto then blushed his darkest colour yet.

Jack grinned from ear to ear before darting forward and kissing Ianto on the lips, and he decided right then and there that he would kiss Ianto as often as he could because there was absolutely nothing was sweeter in the world than Ianto's lips pressed against his own.

Diane and River shared smiles of pure happiness as they captured on film their sons' first kisses.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Twenty years later_

Twenty-four-year-old Jack Harkness had a goofy smile on his face as he gazed at the picture of his and Ianto's first true kiss. He remembered that Christmas with fondness as it was the year that he'd been given his greatest gift, Ianto Jones. This year he planned to make their relationship legal.

Two arms wrapped around his waist and a strong chest rested against Jack's back as Welsh vows were purred into his ear. "Mmm, what are you thinking about so early?" and there were soft lips nibbling at his neck.

A smile graced Jack's face as he ran his fingers lightly over the strong hands resting on his stomach before turning in Ianto's embrace. "I was thinking about you, my gorgeous Welshman," Jack told him with a smile before brushing his lips against Ianto's.

"I like those thoughts," Ianto mumbled against Jack's mouth. "So what do you have planned today?" Ianto asked once their kiss ended.

A mischievous look entered Jack's eyes. "I have one last gift to get," he hinted.

A thoughtful look entered Ianto's eyes. "What are you up to Jack? And don't even think of trying to act innocent with me."

Jack stole another quick kiss as he whispered teasingly, "You'll just have to wait until Christmas, just like all the other good boys," and he waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Tosh, Donna, Kathy and Martha are dragging me shopping to get my opinion on gifts for their boyfriends." Ianto admitted with a sigh and a shake of his head; it happened every year and he didn't fight it anymore, Donna was just too scary to argue with when she was stressed.

Jack winced and felt sorry for his lover. "Then tonight I'll just have to pamper you; how does a hot bath and massage sound?" he offered with a gentle kiss to Ianto's forehead.

A moan of pleasure escaped Ianto's lips. "That sounds heavenly. How about we just forget going anywhere and spend the day in bed?" Ianto suggested dropping his voice down to a low purr.

It took all of Jack's willpower not to give into the lust that coursed through his body at Ianto's suggestion and he groaned. "You are a temptation, Ianto Jones, and I would love nothing more than to take you back to bed and make love to you all day long, but I really need to get this gift."

It didn't help Jack's resolve when he saw the pout that graced Ianto's face. "Fine, but know this, Mr Harkness, tomorrow you are mine and I plan on tying you to the bed and having my wicked way with you all day and all night," Ianto growled in a husky voice filled with pure lust.

Jack swallowed hard as his eyes darkened at the images that flashed through his mind, and a shiver of pure desire ran up and down his spine. He decided to respond to Ianto's suggestion only one way he knew how, by kissing his teasing lover with all the love, desire and lust he was feeling at the moment. Of course with them the kiss quickly grew all the more passionate and they quickly forgot all about their plans.

* * *

><p>John Smith wore a scowl on his face as Jack approached him. "You are two hours late!" he informed his best friend.<p>

Jack grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry about that." But he didn't sound sorry at all and that made John all the grumpier.

"Don't tell me! It's not hard to guess what kept you." John had not missed the marks that decorated Jack's neck. "Just be warned that Donna is not at all happy," and both men shuddered.

An angry Donna Noble was not a pleasant sight. They both clearly remembered the last time she'd gotten really mad. They'd been out to the cinema and the man seated behind them had left the ringer of his mobile turned on. By coincidence, it rang loudly right at a very scary point in the movie, making them all jump wildly and causing John to knock his drink over right into Donna's lap. Oddly enough, though, it hadn't been John that Donna had gotten angry with. No, she'd lit into the oblivious man talking and laughing away on his mobile as if he were right at home. By the time she'd gotten done with the poor bastard, she had reduced him to tears.

With a knowing smirk, John told his best friend, "You better hope Ianto forgives you for making him have to face her alone."

Jack gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing several times and with a show of bravado he declared, "Ianto will forgive me once he sees what I am getting him." Jack was sure of it; Ianto could never stay mad at him long. _'Yeah, but you've never left him to face Donna alone before,' _he thought.

John raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "That's got to be some gift." His curiosity was piqued; Jack and Ianto were known for exchanging some rather strange gifts over the years.

Jack nodded his head wisely; he tried not to blab his secret, he really did but he was about to burst if he didn't tell _someone _but before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "I'm going to ask him to marry me!"

John could only stare in shock at his friend before a bright smile broke out on his face. "It's about time! You and Ianto have had the longest engagement in history!"

Jack rolled his eyes at his best friend; "It's hasn't been that long," he argued.

"Jack, you've been engaged to the man since you were four!" John exploded in disbelief. "We have _all_ been waiting for the day you two make it legal. Andy's been hinting at Donna about getting married but she made it clear that _no one_ was getting married until _after_ you two did. I've wanted to ask Tosh for the last two years!" Realising what he'd just confessed to, John's face became quite red and he clamped his lips shut.

Jack blinked before a sly smile spread across his face. "Well then, while I'm picking out Ianto's ring, you can get Tosh's."

John opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Well then," he mimicked Jack, "what are we waiting for? We have rings to pick out!" The man grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him down the street.

* * *

><p>It was late evening when an obviously worn out Ianto returned to their flat. Jack was there to greet his lover with a soft kiss and the gentle order, "Go relax while I get your bath started."<p>

With his feet aching Ianto gladly did as Jack said and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he sank down onto the couch. He loved their couch; it was the first thing they'd purchased together – well, after their king-sized bed in the other room, of course. He and Jack had spent days wandering about the shops, trying couch after couch, seeking just the right one. It had to be big enough for two grown men to lie on together, because on of their favourite pastimes was snuggling up to watch movies. Just about to give up and go to Swansea to start looking all over again, Jack had spotted this one in the back of the last shop in Cardiff. It had been a special order that had never been picked up, and the shop owner was glad to see it gone, and so Jack and Ianto got the couch of their dreams for a song.

"I'm gonna to have to have words with Donna; I'm the only one who's allowed to wear you out like this." Jack's voice drifted out to him on a cloud of lavender-scented steam.

Ianto opened up one weary eye. "Trust me, I much prefer your method of wearing me out. Donna must have dragged me to every store and mall in town. Andy better love his gift!" Ianto growled under his breath.

Jack returned to the living room and padded towards his exhausted lover. Leaning over the couch he gave Ianto a quick kiss. "Your bath is ready; you go relax and I'll have supper ready by the time you're done. Then I'll take you to bed, get you nice and relaxed and then make love to you all night long."

A purr of contentment escaped Ianto. "Oh, that sounds heavenly! I haven't forgotten that for the next twenty-four hours you are mine and mine alone." Ianto reminded Jack of his earlier promise with another kiss.

A shiver of pleasure coursed through Jack's body; he loved it when Ianto got possessive over him. "I never forget that I am always yours just like you're always mine," he murmured against Ianto's lips as they deepened their kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

Taking a deep breath, Jack drew up the nerve to ring the doorbell of the house that had been his second home during childhood. It took only moments but to Jack it felt like hours before the door opened and Jack found himself staring into Tommy Jones' amused dark eyes.

"I was wondering when you would finally work up the courage to ring the doorbell. Come on in, Jack." Tommy stepped back from the door and motioned for Jack to follow him.

Once they were settled in the Jones' living room Tommy fought back a laugh as he watched Jack nervously wring his hands together. "So I gather you are here to ask my permission to marry my son?" Tommy took a sip of his coffee and peered over the rim of his cup as Jack stared in him in shock.

It took a moment to find his voice, but when he did, Jack was indignant. "Who told you?" Jack demanded and his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out who spilled about his plans for Ianto. _'Please, please, don't let the news reach Ianto yet!' _he silently hoped.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "You told John who let it slip to his father who phoned and told me and River, and then your parents the news." Everyone knew that the two John's were horrible gossips, tell one something and it was only a matter of hours before everyone in the neighbourhood knew about it.

'_I am going to kill John the next time I see him!'_ Jack seethed silently. If word about what he was planning reached Ianto ears then his best friend was a dead man.

Tommy must have sensed his murderous thoughts because he was quick to reassure Jack, "Don't worry! I made sure that everyone would keep it a secret from Ianto. But back to the matter at hand; twenty years ago you asked my son to marry you and he said yes. I have watched you two grow up and we've all watched that puppy love blossom into a true and everlasting love. There is no one on this world that I trust my son's heart to more than you. You have my and River's permission to marry our son, Jack; you've had it for twenty years."

Jack released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding and he couldn't help himself as he leaped for joy before hugging Tommy tightly. "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!"

Tommy chuckled as he patted Jack on the back. "I think I do. Now why don't you tell me how you plan on asking my son to marry you?"

Calming down Jack began laying out his proposal to Tommy.

_Christmas Eve _

Ianto knew something was up, something big given the nervousness that seemed to have taken hold of Jack. He could only remember a handful of times that Jack had been so nervous; those times included the first time they said 'I love you'; the day they decided to move in together; and that Christmas eve night when they were four and Jack had asked him to marry him. Looking back to that special day, Ianto was still tickled at how serious Jack had been when he proposed. It was his most favourite Christmas memory of all time.

A fond smile graced Ianto's face at that memory and of their first true kiss. He still had the toy ring; it was tucked safely away, and someday he hoped a real ring from Jack would soon grace his finger.

* * *

><p>In Jack's home office the man in question paced back and forth muttering under his breath. He was hoping that if he practiced his marriage proposal to Ianto enough times, then he could get through his speech without stuttering.<p>

'_I can do this! I will ask Ianto to marry me without making myself look like a fool.' _Fire burned in Jack's blue eyes as he made that vow.

"Jack! Hurry up or we're going to be late for Wilf and Estelle's Christmas party!" Ianto called up the stairs as he exited the kitchen. He'd just finished preparing goodies for the party and entered their living room only to come to a complete halt in the doorway. For a moment his brain refused to properly process the sight of Jack on bended knee in front of the Christmas tree. Ianto's breath caught as the lights from the Christmas tree gave the white gold Celtic ring that Jack held in his hands a heavenly glow.

Jack cleared his throat nervously. "Ianto Jones, I have loved you before I even knew what love was. I can't imagine my life without you in it. My heart was yours the moment we met and it will be yours until I take my final breath. I asked you once when we were children and you were my Yan-Yan if you would marry me, not truly knowing what that meant. Now that I'm older I am asking you again, Ianto Jones, to spend the rest of your life with me. Nothing in this world would make me happier than to have you as my husband." With his blue eyes shining with hope, love and a hint of fear, Jack extended his hand and the ring flashed in the soft lights. "So, Ianto Jones, will you marry me?"

The tiny frisson of fear in Jack's eyes proved to be unfounded as a brilliant smiled graced Ianto's face. "Yes! A thousand times yes! I love you, Jack Harkness, and it would make my life complete to be your husband." Ianto managed to get out his acceptance before he threw himself at Jack, their lips met in a soul-searing kiss filled with all the love they shared with one another.

They kissed for what seemed to be hours letting the love flow that they carried for one another fill the room. The kiss eased off and when they parted lips Jack's were shaking hands as he placed the ring on Ianto's ring finger.

Jack just had one more thing to tell Ianto. "Don't be mad but the others all know that I was planning on asking you to marry me."

Ianto just raised a knowing eyebrow. "John?" Jack nodded his head and the Welshman shook his head with fond exasperation. "It doesn't matter who knows; all they will need to know _now_ is I said yes, as if there was ever any doubt. Now we better get going; I have a feeling they're all dying to know if you asked me yet."

* * *

><p>Ianto was indeed right; Wilf and Estelle's house was abuzz with anticipation and playful bets as everyone wondered if Jack had asked for Ianto's hand in marriage yet. Okay, so the men were wondering; the women, on the other hand, were already making wedding plans.<p>

"Shouldn't Jack and Ianto have a say in their own ceremony?" Andy asked the other men as he heard the women making lists of things to be done before the bid day.

John Hart couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Clearly you don't know my Aunt Diane all that well! She and River have been planning this wedding since Jack and Eye-Candy were children. Of course, on the plus side, I'll get to kiss Eye-Candy at the reception." Glee laced his voice at the thought of finally getting another kiss from Ianto Jones.

"Oi! You bloody will not! Jack nearly killed you the first time you managed to steal a kiss from Ianto. Secondly, I see your lips anywhere near Ianto and you'll find yourself devoid of sex til next Christmas." Owen laid down the law with his boyfriend with steely conviction.

John leered at the scowling man. "Has anyone ever told you how _hot_ you are when possessive?" and he smirked with satisfaction as Owen's ears began to turn red.

Before Owen could answer Mickey spoke up from his spot by the window; it was his turn to be on watch. "They're here!" and that simple statement had everyone rushing to the entrance way. There was no way they were going to pretend that they hadn't been waiting for them; this moment had been twenty years in the making.

The first knock had barely sounded before the door was thrown open and the combined force behind the pull by River, Diane, Donna, Martha, Estelle, Kathy and Tosh almost bounced it shut again. Yanking the door back open, seven hopeful faces stared at them. "Well?" They demanded as one.

Ianto and Jack shared a smile before Jack lifted their linked hands to show the ring on Ianto's finger. They braced themselves as the women let out a joyful cry as they rushed them and showered them in hugs and kisses.

"Oh, we've been waiting for this day for twenty years, so don't worry; Diane and I have everything under control." River told them as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

As their mothers began to discuss what kind of flowers they should have Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, "Do you think we'll get any say about our wedding?"

A mischievous look entered Ianto's eyes as he rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "Let them plan the wedding; that way we can focus on planning our honeymoon. I'm thinking somewhere hot and wet where clothing is optional," Ianto purred in a low husky voice.

Jack swallowed hard as imagines of making love to Ianto in the water and on a secluded beach flooded his mind. He somehow managed to turn his attention to his mom and the other women waiting for his input. "I'm sure whatever you come up with will be fine but I have one rule; the honeymoon plans are left to Ianto and me," Jack stated seriously.

Diane grinned at her son. "You have a deal and don't worry, we won't make you wait long to marry your Yan-Yan," she promised, her eyes twinkling merrily.

Jack grinned at everyone present. "Just what I wanted to hear! So how soon do you think Ianto and I can get married?" He wanted his Ianto naked and wet on the beach just as soon as possible.

Everyone just shook their heads at the typical Jack reaction and only Wilf's announcement of, "There's champagne in the living room to toast the happy couple," got them moving.

Ianto made to follow but a tug from Jack had him staying in place until it was just them in the hall. He blinked at Jack as he waited for his fiancé to say what was on his mind.

Jack smiled at Ianto. "I just want you to know that you are my greatest gift I have ever gotten." Jack spoke straight from his heart.

"Oh, Cariad, the same goes for me. The only gift I will ever need is your love." Ianto barely finished speaking before Jack's lips were on his and they shared what so few ever got a taste of, true love's kiss.

The End, for now!


End file.
